


Hold Me Down, Take What You Need

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Ass up, Bandom - Freeform, Bottom Brian, Face down, M/M, RPF, Wanna Bet sequel, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I probably oughta toss my shit in the room and find a couple dozen bottles of lube before Matt reams my ass for being late.”  "Yeah, litterally!"  Sequel to Wanna Bet? - Remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down, Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Matt gets his end of the bargain. It took me a little while to finish, but I couldn't leave Matt hanging! Brian got his in the original version. Enjoy!

“Hey.”

“Hey what?”

“Matt’s lookin’ for you.” The words were delivered with a smirk.

“Of course he fucking is.” Brian sighed in irritation. Partially real, mostly feigned. Jimmy just grinned wider.

“Come on dude, you knew he was going to jump at the first chance he got. Not really fair that we don’t get to watch though.”

He couldn’t quite keep up the bitchy face in the wake of Jimmy’s obvious amusement and wistful words. “Fucker. You got a show on the bus. Don’t be greedy.”

Somehow Jimmy’s smile got wider, all sharp teeth and dirty promise. “I’m always greedy. You think I’m gonna be lying awake tonight, wondering just how hard Matt’s fucking you? No. I’m gonna be in my room fucking Zack and Johnny. Maybe twice. And then I’m gonna laugh at you tomorrow when you show up to breakfast walking funny.”

Brian shouldered his bag, unable to hold back a little laugh. “You asshole. You probably will too.” He shook his head, punching his best friend in the arm. “I probably oughta toss my shit in the room and find a couple dozen bottles of lube before Matt reams my ass for being late.”

Jimmy let out a burst of half crazed laughter as Brian turned and started away, calling after him, “Yeah, literally!”

The guitarist just kept walking, waving a middle finger over his shoulder at the laughing drummer.

~*~

Matt didn’t appear to be in the room when Brian finally managed to drag himself up to it. He dropped his bag by one of the beds, shucked his shirt in one smooth movement and flopped face down onto the other bed, bouncing slightly, settling with a groan. It was already pushing close to midnight and they’d been going nearly non-stop for the last three days. He’d slept on the bus of course, but sleep on a moving vehicle in a box couldn’t compare to sleep in a real bed.

He stretched out, head pillowed on folded arms, eyes closed and approaching a nice little doze when he felt the bed dip. He startled just a little, but before he could move, a solid weight settled over him, pressing in tight from his knees to his shoulders, lips moving against his ear.

“I hope you’re not planning on falling asleep on me.”

Brian grinned a little, not bothering to open his eyes. There was a snarky retort on the tip of his tongue. Something along the lines of ‘Maybe you should do something about that’ or ‘Guess you’re just boring tonight’. But all he needed was to get Matt riled up. Instead, he just hummed low in his throat, shifting to rub up against the larger man just slightly.

“Nah. Just resting.”

Matt chuckled, answering the shifting with a slow grind, fitting his hips up tight against Brian’s ass. “Yeah, you’re gonna need it.” He pulled back slowly, giving the guitarist’s hip a little pat. “Come on, up on your knees.”

Shifting around a bit, Brian pushed himself up onto his knees, keeping his arms bent and pillowed under his head. His back sloped down from his hips, widening up to his shoulders, long and sleek. He kept his eyes mostly closed, smirking faintly to himself as he felt Matt’s hands curl around to unfasten and slide his jeans down. A little more maneuvering and he was bare to the vocalist’s eyes, all but purring under the attention.

And what a sight he was. Matt couldn’t keep from groaning softly, quickly stripping off the last of his clothes. Not many people got to see the guitarist from this angle, and he was going to take full advantage. He reached a hand out, sliding it slowly over a smooth flank.

“Face down, ass up?”

“That’s the way I like to fuck.” Brian finished the lyric, rolling his eyes. How did he know? Matt just couldn’t help himself, obviously. “Asshole.” He couldn’t hide the tinge of amusement in his voice though.

Matt grinned, dimples deep. “Hey, you said it.” He gave Brian’s bare ass a cheeky smack. “Besides,” He continued. “This is the way I like to fuck.”

Brian sighed a heavy, put upon sigh, opening his mouth to let loose a cutting retort, only to suck in a hitching, shocked gasp as one of Matt’s lube slick fingers (and when the hell had he gotten the lube anyway?) slid into him without any kind of warning. His body was torn between pulling away from the sudden intrusion and pressing back into it. As a result, his back arched, pressing his upper body farther down against the bed and his hips a little higher into the air. He could practically hear Matt’s grin.

“Fuck! You smug fucking bast- Ah!”

All but leering now, Matt crooked his finger again, sliding it a little deeper, teasing the sensitive spot he could find on nearly the first try. Brian was tight, fuck. He could tell the guitarist didn’t bottom all that often. That had Matt’s cock hardening even further. And really, with the picture spread out before him, it didn’t need the help.

The preparation was usually Brian’s least favorite part of sex. It always seemed kind of messy and awkward. Foreplay was fine, but there was just something inherently weird about having your finger wriggling around, all lube slick. But Matt’s finger felt anything but awkward. It moved with purpose, but it slid and pressed against places that had Brian shaking and bucking, pressing back and biting off little noises of need. One minute he was sleepy and stretched out on the bed half heartedly bantering with Matt, and the next he was rock hard and pressing onto the vocalist’s fingers.

Maybe, possibly, not that he’d ever (everever _ever_ ) admit it, especially in front of Matt, but maybe the other man knew a trick or two that Brian himself hadn’t gotten around to learning.

Matt had to reach a hand down, wrapping his fingers around his cock to give a quick squeeze, looking for some kind of relief, however brief. Thank fuck he’d decided to get naked when he had both hands free. There was no way he’d be able to stop now. He had two fingers in Brian and the guitarist was practically fucking himself on them. It was beautiful, the way his back sloped down, his head turned with a cheek pressed into the bed, hair tousled, sheen of sweat forming over his colorful skin. The way his muscles flexed as he moved.

The vocalist let out a low groan, deliberately rubbing his fingers over Brian’s prostate, ever stretching an moving, there and gone and back again. Teasing and tempting.

Brian lasted two minutes. “Fuck!” It all but exploded out of him, his eyes snapping open and glaring back, dark, glittering and with a haze of desperate lust. “Fuck, Matt, come on!”

“Hmm?” He packed every ounce of innocence he could into that little sound, fingers crooking yet again, completely at odds with the feigned ignorance.

It was a battle just to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. Brian didn’t have the presence of mind to even fight the moan and the jerk of his hips, a harsh gasp punched out of him. “Ah- God.. In me, Matt, fuck. I need you in me. Right now. Fuck me, come on…”

He wanted to. Hadn’t even wanted to take the time to stretch the guitarist, honestly. But it was so worth it, seeing the often haughty, always cock-sure Synyster Gates falling apart, ass in the air, fingers clutching at the sheets. Matt leaned in close, chest to Brian’s back, blanketing the slightly smaller man with his own body. He spoke with his lips practically pressed to Brian’s ear, voice husky and low. The gravel rough it always tended towards after he’d been screaming on stage for an hour.

“What do you say?”

So that’s how he wanted to play it? Well fine. Any other time, that’d have the guitarist hissing and spitting with indignance, puffing up and fighting his way free. As it was, Matt had him so worked up, he didn’t even hesitate.

“Please! Please Matt, fuck, I’m ready to come on your fucking fingers! I want your cock in me, I want you fucking me hard and fast and deep and now. Please, Matty, please…”

Matt bit his lip hard, crooking his fingers to rub relentlessly at Brian’s prostate, barely managing to slick his free hand over himself. Why could he never say no to his band mates? Then again, he could count the number of people who could say no to Brian like this on one hand. Without any fingers.

The insistent attention to that sweet spot had him gasping and all but writhing, fingers clenched hard, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t take it. It was too much. He didn’t do this enough to have any kind of defense against it. He was a hair’s breadth away from cracking and begging Matt to stop, to just give him a fucking minute to catch his breath, Christ-

In one seamless motion, and without any kind of warning, Matt slid his fingers free, settled himself behind the struggling guitarist and thrust forward, sharp and rough, both hands on Brian’s hips, holding and bracing. One thrust and he was inside, all slick, tight heat and clinging muscle. One thrust home.

Matt bottomed out.

And Brian came.

Instantaneously. Without a finger touching his cock. As close as he’d been, it was still completely unexpected, and his eyes snapped wide, mouth open in a silent scream as he _shook_ , his body not sure how to deal with the sudden, overwhelming flash of too much, too much, _toomuch_. His fingers scrabbled weakly at the sheets and some part of him, some part that wasn’t completely swamped with sensation, could feel Matt. Behind and in him, moving.

That was certainly a response he’d never gotten before. Matt had to clench his jaw hard enough to make his teeth ache to keep from falling right over the edge with the other man, shuddering as the tight heat got tighter, pulsing, _squeezing_ , trying to drive him insane. The only thing he could do was move, setting a quick, rough rhythm, fingers brutally gripping the guitarist’s hips. He’d have bruises. Maybe in the morning, he could lick them.

“B-Brian, fuck!”

“Matt! MattMattyMatt-“ He couldn’t seem to find any other words. Didn’t know how to deal with everything crashing into him all at once. He was oversensitive, wrung out, shuddering and twitching and somehow still hard. He just needed- He wanted- Matt hit his prostate dead on and he was desperate again. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough, itwasn’t-

“Fuck, Matt, please- touch me, come on, fuck…”

It felt like he couldn’t draw a full breath. Matt was panting and growling as he moved. He’d teased them both for too long. He felt feral, out of control. And hearing Brian’s voice begging him like that, rough and dark and heavy with his pleasure had icy fire racing down his spine. He managed to get a hand free, curling it around Brian’s cock with little finesse, tugging in the best rhythm he could manage.

Brian groaned, deep, dirty. It felt like it was being wrenched up from his fucking _toes_. Matt’s hand was tight on him, tugging sharply, almost painful and it was perfect and frustrating and almost, _almost_ \- Matt’s finger skidded sudden and sharp over the flare of the head of Brian’s cock and that extra little spark was enough to send him over again, crying out high and loud this time, a shocked, keening sort or noise that rose with each pulse of his orgasm.

He could feel Brian shudder, had a tiny glimmer of warning this time, but it wasn’t nearly enough to keep him from caving. As soon as Brian’s body tightened around him, not that it had really had much time to stop, he was coming, thrusting in deep while he groaned, every muscle locking up so hard with his pleasure that it _hurt_. He felt suspended there, lost in sensation, in the sound and feel of Brian and then, jarringly, he body relaxed and he had just enough control left to fall to the side, pulling the guitarist with him.

Matt held close, lethargically sliding his arms up and around his band mate, pulling him back to tuck his face against Brian’s neck.

Someday, like when his bones stopped trying to be a liquid and turned solid again, he’d move around a little, and maybe help Matt with arranging them. That wasn’t going to be any time soon though. He couldn’t even manage to get his eyes open. Finally, when his breathing was starting to slow again, and Matt was more of a solid warmth behind him and not a raging inferno, he heaved a gusty sigh, humming softly.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Matt’s reply was quiet, low. He let his nose slide slow and soft over the side of Brian’s neck; intimate. “We’re doing that again.”

Brian snorted. “Dude, it’s gonna take me like a month to recover.”

The vocalist’s grin was sharp and wide, obvious in his voice. “Guess I’m just that damn good.”

Brian would have rolled his eyes, had they been open. Instead, he just sighed softly again, enjoying the blissed out, heavy feeling settling over his body, the ache of a good fuck, almost too much, but still delicious.

It was quiet in the room, peaceful and Brian was just hovering on the edge of sleep when Matt spoke again.

“So. Ready for round two?”

That got the guitarist to actually lift his head, looking back with an incredulous sound. “I know you can’t be ready to go again that quick. Fuck. Get some fucking sleep.”

Matt’s grin was vicious and possessive and Brian’s wasn’t at all sure if ay of it was joking. “Did you forget? I get you. All. Night.”

Fuck, he really was going to be walking funny if Matt managed to get it up again. Brian dropped his head back with the bed with a thud and groaned.


End file.
